Transcripts/Amending Fences
:clinking :Spike: sighs You know the worst thing about you being the Princess of Friendship? The dishes. :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for taking care of that, Spike. After three events in one week, I really needed to relax with a good book. :Spike: It's kinda funny, isn't it? All these ponies comin' to you for advice about friendship? :Twilight Sparkle: What's funny about that? :Spike: You know, 'cause you used to be famous for being such a bad friend. :Twilight Sparkle: What are you talking about? I had good friends in Canterlot. :Spike: Come on, Twilight. Look at the wall. D'ya see any photos from before we moved to Ponyville? And look at you now – the Princess of Friendship. :Twilight Sparkle: gasps This is a disaster! All my old friends! I can't remember any of their names right now! But do you really think that they think I'm a bad friend?! :Spike: Well, I only meant that you've come so far. You're a great friend now and— :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I feel terrible! I've gotta make it up to them! Pack a bag, Spike! We're going to Canterlot! And make a list of my friends' names. :Spike: Aw. Me and my big mouth. : :Spike: Come on, Twilight. You're getting worked up about nothin'. :Twilight Sparkle: The only logical place to start is at the beginning. :open :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. It's exactly how we left it! blows Look! It's Predictions and Prophecies! And it's still open to the Elements of Harmony! :Spike: And here's that present I was gonna give Moon Dancer! Huh. Guess she won't be needing that. Hey, look! The rest of it's still here! :Twilight Sparkle: How could I have let this happen? :Spike: Come on, Twilight. Princess Celestia gave you an assignment. Nopony could blame you for that. :Twilight Sparkle: But look at the way I left this place. It's a total mess! Just like how I left my friendships. :squeaks :Twilight Sparkle: I've gotta make it up toooo... uh... :Spike: Oh! Uh, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings, and Moon Dancer. :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Them. :Spike: snoring :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Come on! We've got work to do! :Spike: groans Have you been awake all night? :Twilight Sparkle: I did a little research, and I think I know where we can find Minuette! That is one of my friends, right? :on door :Spike: Uh, it's not too late to forget I opened my big mouth. :Twilight Sparkle: No, Spike, I'm glad you opened your big mouth. These ponies have probably been suffering ever since I left. Wondering why their supposed friend would treat them so badly! :opens :Twilight Sparkle: Minuette? :Minuette: Twilight Sparkle! laughs You old so-and-so! What are you doing here?! Hey, Spike! Look at these wings, huh?! giggles Hey, grab a picture of me and the princess, will ya?! I tried to tell my co-workers we used to be friends back when. giggles But they've never believed me! :focusing :Minuette: Wait-wait-wait! Really fluff 'em up, huh? giggles :developing :snap :Minuette: So what are you doing here? I mean, I know you're here all the time, but you never come to see me. Hey! I just had the greatest idea! You wanna go see Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course! My old friends! :Minuette: It'll be great! giggles Come on! Let's fly! Get it? laughs :Twilight Sparkle: This is perfect! I can apologize to all three of them at once! :Spike: Let's hope they're not as traumatized as Minuette. :Twilight Sparkle, Twinkleshine, Minuette and Lemon Hearts: giggling :Minuette: She did! Twinkleshine literally spit out her oats when she heard you were the Princess of Friendship! :Twinkleshine: We saw you at the coronation. That was some shindig! :Twilight Sparkle: You did? :Twinkleshine: Sure! We see you all the time! :Minuette: You remember our old friend, Lyra, right? giggles She lives in Ponyville too. We're always over there visiting her. Or she's coming over here! giggles We've thought about asking you to join us from time to time, but we just sorta figured you'd moved on. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. :beat :Lemon Hearts: throat So what brings you by anyway? All those times you've come back to Canterlot, you never had donuts with us before. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, uh, you see... sighs I came to apologize. :Minuette: gulps For what? :Twilight Sparkle: Before I left Canterlot, I didn't really appreciate my friends. And that's because I didn't know how important friendship was. But I've learned so much since I moved to Ponyville. I learned what it means to be a good friend and that I certainly wasn't one to the three of you. So for all the pain I caused you, I am truly sorry. :Twinkleshine, Minuette and Lemon Hearts: giggling :Minuette: Oh, come on, Twilight! Sure, it might've stung a little bit when you ran off to Ponyville without saying goodbye, but it's not like we weren't used to that from you! :Twinkleshine: Yeah, we didn't take it personally. :Lemon Hearts: But it's really good to see you now. Hey! Anypony up for a blast from the past? :Twilight Sparkle: gasps It's our old science lab! I have so many great memories of this place! :Minuette: giggles Remember when Lemon Hearts got her head stuck in that beaker? :Twinkleshine '''and '''Minuette: giggling :giggling :Young Twilight Sparkle: But according to this book, you're supposed to add the sodium chloride first. :Young Moon Dancer: I read ahead, and to make a proper salt lick, you need to add the molasses first. :Young Twilight Sparkle: Well, I read ahead too, Moon Dancer, and I'm sure it said sodium chloride first. :Young Moon Dancer: dryly Oh. I've got the wrong book. That's so hilarious. :Twinkleshine, Minuette and Lemon Hearts: giggling :Twilight Sparkle: Whatever happened to Moon Dancer? :Lemon Hearts: Moon Dancer? :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, you know, our other friend. :Twinkleshine: Oh, right! Moon Dancer! I remember her! :Lemon Hearts: I wonder what she's up to. :Minuette: Yeah, I always liked her. We just sort of lost touch after you left. :Twinkleshine: I think she went to live out by the stadium, didn't she? :Lemon Hearts: Well, let's go see. :Minuette: I think this is the place. Didn't used to look like this, though. :Twilight Sparkle: on door :breaks :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :creaks :Twilight Sparkle: Moon Dancer? :Moon Dancer: What do you want? I'm trying to study. :Twilight Sparkle: It's us! Your old friends! :Moon Dancer: Ugh! :slams :Minuette: chuckle That's old Moon Dancer, all right. She always did like her books. Hey! Kinda like you used to be, huh? giggles :Twilight Sparkle: Exactly how I used to be. :Spike: sighs Come on, Twilight! We've been watching her for three days! Library, house, library, house. That's it! :Twilight Sparkle: Nopony looks at her or says hello or even gives her a smile. It's like she doesn't even exist. Was she always like this? :Minuette: Well, she always was a little shy. But for a while there, she was really starting to come out of her shell. Remember when she threw that party? Oh, right. I think you might've been busy that day. :Twinkleshine: flashback There you are, Twilight! Moon Dancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come? :Twilight Sparkle: flashback Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on. :Minuette: Thought she finally might be letting her guard down a little with that party. We invited her out a few times after that. But she was always too busy studying. So, eventually, we just stopped asking. :Twilight Sparkle: I had no idea that party was so important to her. I've gotta find a way to make it up to her! :opens :closes :writing :Twilight Sparkle: gasps surprise Oh, my gosh! Moon Dancer?! Is that— :Ponies: Shh! :Twilight Sparkle: Moon Dancer, can I talk to you for a min— :Moon Dancer: Shh! What is this? :Twilight Sparkle: Eh, a bubble of silence. I haven't seen you in a while and I thought it might be nice to catch up. :Moon Dancer: For what purpose? :Twilight Sparkle: You know, 'cause we're friends. :pops :Ponies: Shhh! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm really sorry to bother you. I was just hoping we would go outside and talk for a bit. :turning :Twilight Sparkle: whispering I'm sorry I skipped your party. :Moon Dancer: screams :closes :Ponies: Quiet! :Moon Dancer: growls whispering Why won't you leave me alone? I'm trying to study! You've got the wrong pony! I don't have parties! :Twilight Sparkle: whispering You did once. And I was so caught up in my own studying that I didn't take your feelings into account. :Moon Dancer: whispering Look, Twilight Twinkle— :Twilight Sparkle: whispering Sparkle. :Moon Dancer: whispering Whatever! I just need to be alone so I can study without some crazy pony trying to make friends, all right?! :Twilight Sparkle: whispering Fine! :Moon Dancer: whispering Wait. How did you get into my book like that? :Twilight Sparkle: I've been studying a new studying technique. I can only do it for a few minutes, but you'd be amazed how much you can pick up when you're actually in ''a book! :'Moon Dancer': It's one of Hayscartes' methods. :'Twilight Sparkle': You know Hayscartes? :'Moon Dancer': Of course! He's a genius! :'Twilight Sparkle': I have a copy of his ''Treatise on Ponies, you know. :Moon Dancer: gasps :Moon Dancer: What is this place? :Twilight Sparkle: This is where I used to live. You mean, I never had you over? :Moon Dancer: Wow! A first edition of Principles of Magic! Hey, didn't I'' give this to you? :'Twilight Sparkle': Maybe? :'Moon Dancer': I did! Look, I even wrote something! "To my friend, Twilight Sparkle. Thanks for introducing me to the classics." I can see by the fact that you ''left it here that it meant a lot to you. :Twilight Sparkle: Look, I didn't bring you over here for even more poignant reminders of what a bad friend I was. I brought you here to give you this. You can come here whenever you want and study to your heart's content. :Moon Dancer: Really? :Twilight Sparkle: But first, you've gotta do something for me. :Moon Dancer: What? :Twilight Sparkle: Have dinner with our old friends tonight. :Moon Dancer: I can't. I'm reorganizing my biology scrolls. :Twilight Sparkle: I've been spending a lot of time with Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts since I've been back. They really miss you. :Moon Dancer: Look! I already told you! The last thing I need is a bunch of ridiculous friend-making keeping me from studying! :Twilight Sparkle: Moon Dancer, wait! A wise pony once taught me that there's more to life than dusty old books! :Moon Dancer: I tried friendship and it's just not for me. Now, if you'll excuse me... :Twilight Sparkle: What if I taught you Hayscartes' method? :Minuette: So, uh, what are you studying these days? :Moon Dancer: Science, magic, history, economics, pottery. Things like that. :Minuette: Yowza! chuckles You planning on being a professor or something? :Moon Dancer: No. :Minuette: So you're just... studying. :Moon Dancer: Can I go now? :Twilight Sparkle: Moon Dancer, please. :Minuette: It's all right, Twilight. We're having a good time. Right, everypony? :Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts: sounds :Minuette: So, uh... Spike, tell Moon Dancer that story 'bout how Twilight had to read a book about doing a sleepover! :Spike: inhales :Moon Dancer: Slumber 101? I've read that. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh! chuckles Really? Well, uh, did you know Lemon Hearts here works at the Canterlot palace? :Lemon Hearts: Uh, yeah. It's true. I do the big events mostly. State dinners, that sort of thing. :All but Moon Dancer: noises :Moon Dancer: Ugh! :zap :Twilight Sparkle: Moon Dancer! zap You've gotta give friendship a chance! :Moon Dancer: Dah! I gave friendship a chance a long time ago! It didn't work out then – it isn't gonna work out now! :Spike: Twilight, are you all right? :Twilight Sparkle: No. No, I'm not. :Spike: W-Where are you goin'? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Spike. I really messed this one up. That party was everything to her. I can only imagine what it must've felt like when I didn't show up. :Minuette: flashback Hey, Moon Dancer! Look at this spread, huh? :Moon Dancer: flashback Thank you so much for coming! :Twinkleshine: flashback Of course. We wouldn't miss one of our best friends' parties. :Moon Dancer: flashback Is Twilight coming? :beat :Moon Dancer: flashback Oh. Okay. :Minuette: flashback Hey, we'll still have fun, right? chuckle :Moon Dancer: flashback Sure... :Twilight Sparkle: If there was only a way to undo the damage... I know what I need to do. And I know just who can help me. :Minuette: on door Huh. Guess they must've gone back to Ponyville. :Pinkie Pie: Wheeeeeeeee! :Minuette: Huh? :Pinkie Pie: laughing Whoooooaaa! :crash :Pinkie Pie: That was awesome! We gotta go flying more often, Twilight! :Minuette: There you are! laughs I thought you threw in the old towel and headed home! :Twilight Sparkle: I did head home. But not to throw in the towel. I went to get my secret weapon. Minuette, meet— :Minuette: Hey! Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: Hi, Minuette! Twilight, you didn't say Minuette would be here! :Twilight Sparkle: You two know each other? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, sure! She was one of Cadance's bridesmaids! We hang out all the time when she's in Ponyville! Didn't you know that? Ha! And you call yourself the Princess of Friendship! Twilight briefed me on the way here. We'll need fifteen bags of confetti and as many hooves as we can get. :Minuette: Let's go! We can pass by the donut place on the way! :Spike: And what are we gonna do? :Twilight Sparkle: Just come with me. :Moon Dancer: Ooh! A Brief History of the Wagon Harness! Huh? The Life and Times of Morari the Maneless? :Moon Dancer: gasps :thudding :Moon Dancer: What is this? :Twilight Sparkle: It's a party. For you. :Pinkie Pie: Surprise! :Twilight Sparkle: Come on in! :Moon Dancer: Thanks but no thanks. I don't do parties. :zap :Twilight Sparkle: I know. And I think it's my fault. Back when we were in school together, you invited me to a party. I was so focused on my studies that I didn't show up. :Moon Dancer: Big deal! :Twilight Sparkle: It was a big deal. And now that I realize how important friendship is, I'd like to make up for my mistake with a new party. A party in honor of my friend Moon Dancer! Please, you've got to let me make this up to you. :Moon Dancer: And you think this is gonna do it, huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, yes? :Moon Dancer: Well, sure, why wouldn't it? That was only the first time I put myself out there, and then you didn't even bother to show up! Then you left town without saying goodbye even though we were supposed to be friends! I was humiliated! I felt like I wasn't important! I never wanted to let myself be hurt like that again! Those three finally convinced me that I had value! That other ponies might like me and want to be my friend! And you! Didn't! Show! Up! sobs :Pinkie Pie: to Spike :Twilight Sparkle: You're right. This party can't make up for the way I hurt you. But please, don't let my mistake be the reason you can't be friends with anypony else. :Minuette: We were your friends then and we'd be honored to be your friends now. :Moon Dancer: sniffles What? That's the librarian! The bookseller! My sister! :Minuette: You've got a lot of friends, Moon Dancer. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Moon Dancer. I've faced magical creatures, the end of Equestria, all sorts of things. But seeing how my actions affected you, that was one of the worst feelings I've ever had. :Moon Dancer: sobs Thank you, Twilight. I never realized how much I needed to hear that. Now come on, everypony! Let's party! Right? :Pinkie Pie: Right! :cannon squeak :All: YAAAAAAY!!! :polka :chattering :Twilight Sparkle: I think it's time for us to go, Moon Dancer. :Moon Dancer: Thank you for helping me make some new friends. Even if they are my old friends. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. We'll come back and visit soon. :Moon Dancer: That would be great! You've still gotta teach me that Hayscartes technique! :Twilight Sparkle: Deal. :Spike: Um, Moon Dancer? It got kinda banged up, but here's a little something I wanted to give you back at your first party. :Moon Dancer, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine: and shouting :credits es:Transcripciones/Enmendando El Pasado pl:Transkrypty/Kopę lat! pt:Transcrições/Fazendo as Pazes